64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors
Nathalie dislikes her neighbour Herbert, so the suggestions for finding a new neighbour is very hard. Summary Main Zoo The animals talk about meeting neighbors. Georgina explained that an orangutan from next door moved in the exhibit. The animals have a suggestion about moving in doing fun far away. Story Nathalie lives in a shady tree, but the home next to hers is Herbert's. Herbert ends up making noises, which results her to be driven mad. She meets Audrey, who is very good at helping Nathalie find a new neighbor. She tries to make Victor be her neighbor, but his attitude is very nasty. She also tries to stay near a tree, but the tree is struck by lightning. That night, Nathalie had to search for a very long time. She finds a mound filled with watermelons. The next day, she mentions about the new home which belongs to Herbert. A whole line of other animals is suggested to be her new neighbors. Nathalie must interview each animal to be their neighbour. She didn't like Pauline who got her feet dirty, nor Alan who is talking a lot, nor Nelson, nor Doris, nor Patsy, nor two snakes. After the other animals have left, there was only one left. Later, she finds Harry who is very good at helping her. He likes everything quiet. However, he brings out his family to her join in. That night, the hyenas are having fun laughing and playing during the dark. Nathalie does not like noises during the night. The next day, the hyenas are having fun messing around with Nathalie. Nathalie realized she made a mistake. The hyenas are very noisy and messy; what is also worse is the laughter. She went to Audrey again for a new suggestion. Nathalie had no other choice after Herbert explained about his new home. Nathalie must either pick the hyenas or Herbert as her neighbour. Nathalie picked Herbert as her neighbour and became good neighbours ever since. Moral Ending Lucy has good neighbours: the animals at the zoo! The animals are also happy to have Lucy as their neighbour too. First Appearances * Unnamed orangutan (mentioned only) * Holly the Hyena Pup (no lines) * Edna the Hyena * Johnnie the Hyena Pup Gallery Ep 38 2.jpg Ep 38 3.jpg Ep 38 4.jpg Ep 38 5.jpg Ep 38 6.jpg Ep 38 7.jpg Ep 38 8.jpg Ep 38 9.jpg Ep 38 10.jpg Ep 38 11.jpg Ep 38 12.jpg Ep 38 13.jpg Ep 38 14.jpg Ep 38 15.jpg Ep 38 16.jpg Ep 38 17.jpg Ep 38 18.jpg Ep 38 19.jpg Ep 38 20.jpg Ep 38 21.jpg Ep 38 22.jpg Ep 38 23.jpg Ep 38 24.jpg Ep 38 25.jpg Ep 38 26.jpg Ep 38 27.jpg Ep 38 28.jpg Ep 38 29.jpg Ep 38 30.jpg Ep 38 31.jpg Ep 38 32.jpg Ep 38 33.jpg Ep 38 34.jpg Ep 38 35.jpg Ep 38 36.jpg Ep 38 37.jpg Ep 38 38.jpg Ep 38 39.jpg Ep 38 40.jpg Ep 38 41.jpg Ep 38 42.jpg Ep 38 43.jpg Ep 38 44.jpg Ep 38 45.jpg Ep 38 46.jpg Ep 38 47.jpg Ep 38 48.jpg Ep 38 49.jpg Ep 38 50.jpg Ep 38 51.jpg Ep 38 52.jpg Ep 38 53.jpg Ep 38 54.jpg Ep 38 55.jpg Ep 38 56.jpg Ep 38 57.jpg Laughing Hyenas.jpg Ep 38 58.jpg Ep 38 59.jpg Ep 38 60.jpg Ep 38 61.jpg Ep 38 62.jpg Ep 38 63.jpg Ep 38 64.jpg Ep 38 65.jpg Ep 38 66.jpg Ep 38 67.jpg Ep 38 68.jpg Ep 38 69.jpg Ep 38 70.jpg Ep 38 71.jpg Ep 38 72.jpg Ep 38 73.jpg Ep 38 74.jpg Ep 38 75.jpg Ep 38 76.jpg Ep 38 77.jpg Video Trivia * There are two snakes in eyelashes that look like Esmeralda. The snakes are pink and did not speak. * On several episode guides (including the Sprout website with 64 Zoo Lane), the title is sometimes called "Nathalie's New Neighbors". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story